Blood Is Thicker Than Tainted Water
by Sylveon10
Summary: It was a cool crisp winter's day and the snow fell lightly on the frozen ground. Denmark had decided to pester his best friend once again. What he didn't know was that the ski trip that he had planned would change their lives forever. Rating may go up through out the story due to violence. Denmark X Fem Norway and OC is used.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was a cool crisp winter's day and the snow fell lightly on the frozen ground. Denmark had decided to pester his best friend once again and trudged through the snowy blanket that lay on Norway's front yard. He smiled to himself as he knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After a couple of minutes of standing there watching his breath materialize into white puffs of condensation in the cool air he thought, _Damn it Norway open the door it's freezing out here. _Rubbing his cold hands to preserve warmth he continued to wait for the snarky Norwegian to open the door.

Norway peered through the small peep hole on the other side of her front door and saw the wild haired Dane standing on her front porch.

_ Oh God why is he here? _

She quite enjoyed watching him stand in the cold but decided that it was too cruel to leave him out there. Unlocking the door she slowly opened it.

Finally, the door opened and Norway stood at the entrance with a smug grin from ear to ear.

"I hope you're enjoying that cold weather." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Her silky blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and her cobalt eyes stood out from her fair completion. She looked him over and asked him "Well, aren't you going to come inside? Or do you like it out there?"

"Hell no it's freezing out here!"

He grinned and stepped inside and immediately removed his shoes, Norway was kind of a neat freak in some ways and hated shoes in the house and the Dane knew that well from experience. Removing his coat he placed it on a cherry wood coat rack and followed Norway to her living room. She had already made herself cozy, wrapping herself in a fleece blanket and sitting on her cream leather couches. He noticed that she was reading a book titled Nordic Folklore and Legends. She glanced up from her book and stated calmly "The fridge is free if you want anything and the remote is on the table." She gestured towards the table in front of her cutely with her lips.

He sat down on the loveseat next to hers and replied "No I actually came over to see if you wanted to go skiing today." The Norwegian raised her brow and replied with a swift and stern no.

"But, why? You love skiing and we haven't gone in ages!"

"It's too damn cold and I'd much rather read thank you very much."

The spikey haired Dane sat there and thought how he could convince her and remembered her weak spot.

"Hey Norge? Can we _please _go skiing?"

She closed the book only to see him with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"God, you are such a child." she remarked slightly annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Norge. Please?" he begged. Denmark then moved from the loveseat and sat next to her and threatened playfully "Don't make me tickle you."

She jolted up and uncharacteristically squeaked "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me" he smirked. He stood up and began to chase her throughout the living room. Trying to escape from his tickling she ran up to her room and hid among the many pillows and articles of clothing, which she had folded earlier, on her bed. They laughed and he caught her in his arms

"Denmark, let me go!" She playfully shouted in between giggles. They hadn't had this much fun since they were little. He smiled and inquired "Can we go skiing now, Norway?" She would never let him know that he had won but her sides began to hurt as the laughter continued. She finally whispered "Alright, Alright, fine." She smiled.

He got off of the bed and she fixed her turquoise sweater, which had twisted all around, and then she noticed the smirk on his face.

"You haven't won yet, since you messed up my room you get to clean it up."

"But… skiing…now?"

A small grin grew on her face and stood up and walked out of her bedroom door. He sighed and accepted his fate "Alright I'll fix your room, just as long as we get to go skiing."

He gathered together the wrinkled clothes that were strewed across the room and placed the on top of her wooden vanity near the door. He straightened the dark blue and violet bed sheets and arranged the pillows neatly; glancing around the room he noticed the color motif. It consisted of different shades and tints of blue and some violet, the curtains were sort of a lavender color and the walls were light blue, as the colors progressed towards the center they grew darker in tone.

_Well that's Norway for you… always coordinating things even to the smallest detail._

He thought to himself. The Dane grabbed the pile of clothes off of the vanity and began folding them just how Norway liked them.

Norway went back up the stairs and stood silently by her door.

_He's actually trying… he really must want to go skiing _

She then spoke out "That's good enough, I'll fix the rest."

"Norge! How long have you been standing there?" he asked slightly startled

"Not long and I think the room is fine now."

"So can we go?"

"Yeah, but let's get ready first."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The snowy woods swayed with a chilling breeze that flowed through the air. Norway skied through the collection of trees and observed the beautiful snow covered mountains.

"Did ya know that we haven't been here since we were kids?" Denmark yelled out from ahead.

"Yeah! That was a long time ago, Denmark."

"Oh come on Norge it wasn't that long… just a couple of centuries."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at his silly comment. As she moved along trying to catch up to the bright eyed Dane something out of the corner of her eye flitted through the air and she turned around.

_Please don't tell me I'm seeing things again._

A flash of pale green appeared once more and flew straight into the dense forest.

"Norge? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" She shouted out.

She squinted as she looked through the rows of bare Birch trees and though to herself.

_My eyes never lied to me… well on second thought, they have._

Forgetting about the light she tried to move forward to catch up to Denmark, but then suddenly heard a small giggle come from behind her.

_Ok, now I am officially convinced there is something there._ She paused and called out "Hey Denmark! I'm going to check something out… I'll be back in a second."

"Wait Norway, don't go by yourself! He replied.

"Don't worry about me, go ahead I'll be fine."

"But Norway, don't -"

His protests grew quieter as she ventured into the forest. Norway found herself surrounded by tall snow covered Pine, Spruce and a couple of scattered Birch trees and she stated "Now where is that thing?" Pushing herself forward with her ski poles, she searched behind the trees.

_Oh come on, both my eyes and my ears wouldn't do this to me._

As she was about to give up a small creature fluttered quickly through the air and the small laugh chimed through the silent forest.

_It has to be a fairy. _The Norwegian concluded.

She had always been able to observe 'supernatural' creatures ever since she was little but the sightings had been becoming less and less frequent. Now she was determined in finding this 'fairy' or whatever it was.

The atmosphere grew heavy and light began to fade as she maneuvered herself deeper into the eerily quiet forest. Snow had begun to cake on top of her ski glasses and she wiped them with her mitten.

_I'm pretty sure it wasn't snowing this much when we got here. _She thought to herself as the snow fell heavier and heavier. She followed a strange path illuminated by a pale light speckling the snow covered ground. After chasing the light for a while she found herself at an odd lake at the base of the mountains. It was frozen over and as clear as glass.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispered looking around the frosted trees. The creature had seemed to have disappeared.

_Great. Good job Norway, you've gotten yourself lost. _She mentally scolded herself.

Norway turned around and took off her goggles to get a better view of the area. She skied towards the edge of the lake and found a large formidable boulder and sat down. The lake was a beautiful sight, she had never seen ice so perfectly smooth before. It glistened in the sunlight and resembled diamonds. _Breathtaking. _

She removed her skis and left on her boots and wondered what Denmark was up to.

_He's probably freaking out right now, _she laughed slightly at the thought of the worried Dane tearing his hair out looking for her. Then a small crack sounded from behind her. Her heart stood still and she froze in her place.

_What was that!_

Slowly she turned her head around and saw a tall lean man standing at the water's edge. He had short dark red hair, similar to mahogany, and striking green eyes. She stood up from her temporary chair and turned around completely to face the rather handsome young man.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." He said with a voice as rich and intoxicating as wine. He had the most inviting smile the shy Norwegian had ever seen, beautiful white teeth full lips.

"It's alright, you didn't scare me." She lied. He stepped forward and instinctively Norway stepped back.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He chuckled. She smiled at him, _God, he's so cute_

"Anyway, are you alright?

Norway answered "Yeah, I was just catching my breath… what about you? How did you get here?"

"I live around here, I come up every once in a while to check if there are lost skiers." He glanced to her skis laying in the snow and back at her. "Are you lost?" he sincerely asked.

"No, no, I'm just…"

Before she knew it she was already within a couple of feet from him.

_He looks much better up close _she thought.

Snapping out of her daze she inquired nervously, "What's your name?"

"It's Strom, and may I ask yours?" He replied politely.

Norway slightly hesitated, _If I tell him I'm a country what will he do…Nothing probably, most humans really don't care but should I? Ok Norway stop over reacting he is just a normal guy not some demon or something. _She argued with herself and finally answered coolly "I'm Norway."

He raised his brow and smiled "So you're Norway… I've never met a country in person." Glancing around he said "Are you sure you're not lost?"

She sighed and swallowed her pride. "Well only a little bit."

"I can help you out if you do a favor for me."

Norway stepped back and coarsely asked "What kind of favor?"

"No, no, I just need you to read something for me." He laughed. She relaxed and thought _well if he can help me get out of here why the hell not… I'll just be careful._

Strom went over to the rock she was previously sitting on and removed some of the snow. She noticed how lightly clothed he was compared to her thick ski jacket and pant.

_Isn't he cold?_

"There, I think you can read it now."

When he stepped away she noticed that the words were written in Old Norse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Norway seemed a bit surprised to see the rare symbols written on the side of the rock. She brushed her blond bangs out of her eyes and bent down to get a better look of the ancient writing.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen this in a while."

"But you can read it, right?" He asked innocently. She glanced up at him and looked into his emerald eyes. _I can't say "no" to that face, but my translation might be a bit off._

"Yeah, I can read it." She tried to say confidently.

Deciphering the symbols, she began to piece together a legend time seemed to have forgotten. Norway's dull cobalt eyes widened as she uttered the name of the mythical creature.

"It's the Nøkken."

Strom inquire with a slightly creepy grin "What is the Nøkken?"

Norway slowly stood up and recited the forgotten tale.

"The Nøkken were dangerous creatures, water spirits that could transform into any shape or form depending on their prey. If they were luring young women they would turn into handsome, seductive young men, but if they were trying to attract young children they would become beautiful white horses." She paused and glanced around the lake. "The legend also stated that once the Nøkken captured its prey it would drown them in the body of water they inhabited and it the water would be red with blood."

As she finished reading the stone she stood up and found herself standing in Strom's arms. "Thank you for reading for me." He whispered. Before she even could register what was going on she felt his warm lips press upon hers. She was startled but felt warmth spread through her body. Although she didn't want to stop, Norway pulled away and made her way out of his grasp.

"What are you doing!" she demanded.

He made his way closer to her and softly spoke into her ear while he caressed her reddening cheeks. "My love do not worry I am not here to harm you." He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, lightly brushing his lips over her skin. Norway stood there frozen, becoming drunken off of his intoxicating aroma and hypnotized by the sound of his rich voice. Strom's hands slowly roamed down towards the zipper of Norway's jacket and began to unzip it. "No please." She plead quietly into his ear. He purred and found his way back to her rosy lips and kissed them. Once removing her heavy jacked he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, but as euphoria began to climax within the kiss a sharp pain grew out of her side. The frightened country pulled away from the kiss and noticed the blood seeping through her sweater.

"Oh my love stay still." He crooned sinfully.

"You're the Nøkken, aren't you?"

His eyes shone triumphantly, "Yes, my dear, I am. And you get gracious honor of being my prize."

He pounced on her and she fell to the ground, his full weight on top of her. Norway struggled under him and fought her way out of his strong arms, her clothes were torn by his ice knife which he gripped in his right hand. She panted as she crawled towards a nearby birch tree, the Norwegian clutched her side and felt the warm blood hemorrhaging and filling her hand. Strom licked her blood off of his hand and she could see her blood staining his perfect lips and his white teeth.

"I've never had someone fight me before, my love."

Her cobalt eyes glared at him and she spat "I'll never let you have me as a prize you vile creature!" He moved quickly, giving her no chance of escape. Pinning her to the tree, he lifted up the several layers of clothes to reveal the bloody gash. Norway moved around attempting to escape once more, but his strength kept her in place. With one hand, he took two fingers and outside of the wound he touched the blood and moved the hand up to his lips and licked the scarlet blood. He moved down and then licked her wound; Norway screamed out painfully and struggled constantly. More blood continued to gush out of the gash and she thought, _No one can hear me. _Tears streamed down her face, her hands numbing in the snow.

Strom looked up at her and felt something heavy in his heart. _I can't do this_ he couldn't understand what was stopping him but he stood up and gazed at her lying there resembling a frightened deer. Stepping away from her he quickly disappeared from the scene.

Norway's vision clouded as she slumped down into the snow. All she could see was her beautiful attacker fleeing and suddenly disappearing, as if he were thin air. Her eyes closed slowly and she cried out into the frigid air, but no one hear. Hopelessness consumed her as she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The sun began to fade as the grayish blue sky grew darker; Denmark made his way through the freshly fallen snow and yelled out into the frigid air, "Norway!"

No reply. The Norwegian had left several hours before to check out God knows what, and now she was nowhere to be found. "I should have gone with her." He sighed, his voice thick with regret. The wild haired Dane trudged through the white layers and vainly checked for any signs that his best friend was there.

"Why does she_ always_ do this?" It wasn't the first time the snarky blond had gotten lost, but it still worried him deeply that it had been more than three hours since he saw her. Now with the sun setting, he would either have to leave, or camp out and hope that she might find him.

The air around him felt like knives hitting his face and his breath became more and more visible as he exhaled. _I have to find her, even if it kills me._ The determined Dane continued towards the base of the mountain they were heading for. Minutes dragged on for what seemed like hours, and he could feel his fingers numbing through his gloves from clutching his ski poles. Passing through some birch trees he could feel a hint of eeriness in the air. The characteristic trunks of the birch trees soon began to resemble eyes and with twilight almost reaching its peak, the cold darkness of night began envelop the wilderness. Reaching a familiar lake, he spotted something on the pure white snow.

"Blood… Why is there blood?" he questioned

A sickening metallic sent filled the air and as Denmark inched forward he noticed more scarlet speckles on the ground. Fear, a feeling that was almost distant to him, crept into his mind as he realized that the blood created a trail leading up to the other side of the lake. He pushed himself forward and saw something lying in the snow under a large skeletal tree. Moving closer to the limp figure, he noticed the dimming light filtering over it.

"Norway!" He screamed out into the frozen air.

As the light fell over her it revealed her wounds. Denmark rushed to her side and gingerly moved her head onto his lap. He caressed her face; her pallid skin was cold to the touch. Looking over her, noticed the blood seeping through her torn clothes. He reached over and lifted up some of her clothing and examined the gash on her side. It was clean cut, but deep, a bit below the right side of her ribcage. She also had several jagged scratched on her cheek and her forehead. Stroking her wispy blond hair; he whispered "Norge, Norge say something."

"Please, Norway." He begged, his voice cracking as emotions overcame him. Denmark paused and closed his sapphire eyes; he could feel his hot tears augmenting in them and attempted to hold them in.

"Den…Mark." She wheezed.

Out of instinct, his eyes flew open and checked her pulse, it was dangerously low but at least it was there. Her breaths were short and rapid; he knew she was struggling to breath and that he had to move her quickly.

"Ok Norway, I'm going to be very careful, just hang in there."

The Norwegian didn't reply, she only continued to breathe quickly and winced slightly in pain as Denmark picked her up in his strong arms. As he carried her back towards their car he whispered reassuringly, "You're going to be fine Norge. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Once regaining consciousness, Norway painfully opened her exhausted eyes. Her vision was cloudy and didn't seem to recognize the dark room she was in, but she could feel the soft sheets of a bed wrapped around her. She carefully removed the plush sheets and touched her clothes as she attempted to sit up. It was a fresh nightgown, she lifted it up and felt the bandages around her waist and vaguely remembered the events that occurred. "The Nøkken." She whispered. Trying to move in the bed, she heard someone open the door. The bright blinding lights turned on and revealed that she was in her own bed room. The fair haired country glanced over to door and saw Denmark. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're awake. I was getting a bit worried." His countenance seemed more mature and calm, unlike his usual carefree nature. She shifted over to the edge of her bed , breathing in heavily as she felt pain pulse through her body.

"Norge I don't think you should do that." He cautioned.

"I'm fine Denmark."

"Norway, please listen to me. You were bleeding really bad and I don't think moving-"

"I'm Fine." She said roughly.

His eyes dimmed and complied with her wishes. "I was only trying to help, Norge." The Norwegian looked at him and noticed his still blood-stained navy blue woven sweater. _He must have carried me back. _She concluded. Finally reaching the edge of the bed she tried to move her legs and attempted to stand up. "Damn it." she cried as she cringed from the pain. "Norway I seriously don't think you should be moving." She glared at the Dane but soon gave in; she knew he was worried and that this was probably adding more stress to the situation. "Fine, I'll stay." She stated softly and sat back down on the bed. A smile once again returned to his face and he asked "Is there anything you want…" Norway pulled the sheets over her head and Denmark could only pick up a muffled mumble from underneath. "Nor, I can't hear you.", the Norwegian mumbled again under the covers and Denmark walked to her side. He crouched down and asked again playfully "What is it Norge?" he pulled the covers off of her face and she smiled. "Can I have some hot chocolate please?" she requested shyly. The wild haired Dane grinned and nodded his head.

He came back a couple of minutes later holding a coffee mug full of the sweet smelling liquid. Norway propped herself up and used her headboard for support and he handed her the hot chocolate. She sipped it slowly to be sure not to burn herself and placed it on her nightstand. "Thank you." She stated quietly.

"No Problem, hot chocolate is pretty easy to make any way." He replied with a small smile.

"Well it is pretty good but I was thanking you for saving my life." She blushed slightly and looked up at him "I don't know how to repay you."

"Norge, you don't have to repay me. You would have done the same for me, besides we're best friends remember."

"Ya, I know…"

The cheerful Dane bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered "I promised you that I would protect you and I plan to keep that promise." she only nodded and held onto the sleeve of his shirt. "You're not going to leave right?"

"Well I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Takk, Danmark."

He sat down next to her and hugged her. "Velkomst, Norge" she was a bit surprised that he spoke Norwegian but their languages were similar to an extent. He let her go and made his way to her door. "God natt og søte drømmer." He stated and turned off the lights. She buried herself into her bed sheets and closed her indigo eyes.

_Drowning was the only sensation she could feel. Norway struggled in the murky depths of an unknown water source. She tried to swim but the only thing she could feel was an invisible force dragging her down deeper and deeper into the abyss. She opened her eyes and attempted to see if there was anything but the only thing there were two demon-like eyes glaring at her through the water. The eyes seemed to be moving closer and closer to her, with every movement the Norwegian could see the water slowly transform into blood. She was covered in the warm crimson liquid that filled her lungs as she screamed. _

Norway's screams could be heard from downstairs. Denmark immediately got up from the couch, which he had transformed into his own makeshift bed, and rushed upstairs. As he slammed open her door he rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Norway, calm down." He crooned while stroking her long blond hair. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Norge it was just a dream, everything is fine." She cried silently into his chest and croaked out weakly "I know… I normally have nightmares but this time it was …" she stopped and held him tighter. "Please don't leave me."

"I promise I won't."

He soothed her until she managed to fall asleep again, and he laid there and kept her close to him. Before he knew it, he found himself dosing off and he entered a deep sleep.

* * *

Norwegian

*Takk, Danmark = Thank you Denmark

*Velkomst, Norge = You're welcome, Norway

*God natt og søte drømmer = Good night and sweet dreams


End file.
